A Pineapple Egg And Noisy Sister
by Zeppellinee
Summary: Inikah takdir? Hanya karena  telur berbentuk nanas dan adik kecil yang ribut, kami  akhirnya mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.  SasuSaku Fanfiction/RNR please/Oneshoot


**Pineapple Egg And Noisy Sister**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : T**

**By: Emo'Reiryuuku**

**Sumarry : Inikah takdir? Hanya karena  
>telur berbentuk nanas dan adik kecil yang ribut, kami<br>akhirnya mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.**

**Warning: OOC/GAJENESS/OC (hanya satu)/ Typo**

**A SasuSaku Fanfiction**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Matahari bersinar terang menggantikan partnernya sang Bulan. Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Udara seperti ini cocok sekali untuk melakukan kegiatan di luar rumah. Tentu saja kesempatan ini tak akan disia-siakan. Mengingat baru saja hujan terus-terusan membuat warga Jepang, menempel di rumah mereka tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi sepertinya ada saja yang telah menempelkan lem tembak, ke rumah mereka. Contohnya pantat ayam satu ini.<p>

"Hng! Ayolah Teme!"

"Nope!"

"Ini kan hari Sabtu! Jadi harusnya kau bisa menemaniku Teme!"

"Ajak saja Hinata-**mu, **itu! Geez.. bisakah aku tenang hari ini?" gerutu seorang laki-laki dengan, rambut mencuat yang seperti.. err.. pantat ayam? Laki-laki itu sibuk dengan _gadget_ di tangannya. Sebuah PSP hitam dengan _sticker _hitam bertuliskan "SASUKE" dan, gantungan berbentuk ayam.

"Hinata menemani temannya pergi, Sasukee!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning terang, sambil meringis. "Lagipula dia janji duluan dengan temannya! Kasihan kan kalau aku memaksa?" ucapnya lagi. Dan sekarang wajahnya dibuat sedemikian rupa agar terlihat "Imut". Tapi balok es sang Uchiha tak bisa meleleh begitu saja hanya dengan matahari.

"Hn.. wajahmu menjijikan sekali."

"Argh! Ayolah Teme! Please!"

"_**Never**__, never, ever_!" jawab Sasuke, atau pemuda dengan rambut pantat ayam tadi, dan kembali berkutat dengan PSP miliknya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau menemaniku ke Konoha Park! Aku akan telepon sepupumu yang sangat ribut itu. Dan akan kukatakan bahwa Kau, **MERINDUKANNYA! **Tentu dia akan langsung datang, dan nasibmu akan lebih buruk lagi." Naruto atau Namikaze Naruto, menampilkan seringainya yang licik.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Nomornya pun kau tak tahu." jawab Sasuke cuek.

"Oh! Tenang saja, tentu saja bisa!"

"Mustahil."

"..."

"Hei..! Kau dengar tidak? Sudah kukatakan M-U-S-T-A-H-I-L!" pembuktian Uchiha Sasuke lulus tes mengeja.

"Kau katakan ini mustahil Teme-kun~?" Naruto mengacungkan Blackberry Torch milik Sasuke didepan wajah tirus Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke mendongak dari _screen_ PSP-nya, yang dia dapati adalah tulisan hitam, dengan cetak tebal terpampang begitu jelas.

"**CALLING BAKA IMOUTO"**

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara cempreng anak perempuan dari handphone Sasuke_, 'SASUKE-NII! KAU MENELEPONKU? ASTAGA! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM! ASTAGA ASTA- AH! LUPAKAN! AKU MAU MENCERITAKAN SESUATU YANG ANEH! KEMARIN AKU BERTEMU GADIS BERAMBUT PINK YANG ANE-"_

"_**FINE**_! Ayo!" gerutu Sasuke sambil menyambar Handphone miliknya dan langsung memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak, dan menyambar handuk. Setelah itu rambut Harajukunya menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Smirk

.

.

Satu kosong untuk Namikaze si peluluh hati.

* * *

><p>Sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam terparkir didepan Konoha Park. Beberapa spanduk kuning tampak menghiasi taman tersebut. Beberapa gadis tampak sibuk menggoda dua pria yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Tapi kedua pria tersebut tidak menghiraukan sama sekali.<p>

"Hah..hah.. hah.." Naruto sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"..."

"TEME!"

"Hn?"

"KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI? Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan ajak aku!" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke ,yang balik menatapnya dengan menampilkan wajah suruh-siapa-kau-minta-aku-menemanimu.

Tentu saja. Bagi seorang **UCHIHA** SASUKE mari kita tekankan lagi **UCHIHA**, wajar saja mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam, ditambah menyalip mobil lain, dan menerobos lampu merah. Tanpa berpikir dia dijalan raya yang padat. Oke.. ini gila.

"TEME!"

"..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Konoha Park, dan sedetik kemudian dia tercekat.

"TEME! KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK?"

"..."

"TE-"

"Dobe..."

_Crap_.. aura berbahaya ini..

"Jangan bilang kau kesini untuk mencari telur." Sasuke menunjuk spanduk kuning yang tergantung dengan manisnya.

"Aku tidak mencari telur-"

"Bagus-"

"-aku kesini untuk_**Hunting**_ Telur berhadiah ramen gratis lima puluh biji."

BUAGH!

.

.

Satu sama untuk Uchiha.

* * *

><p>'Apa-apaan sih si Dobe? Kenapa aku juga harus ikut permainan konyol ini?' Sasuke membatin. Wajahnya mengerut ketika mendapati <em>nametag<em> putih dengan bingkai gambar telur dengan warna pelangi dengan tali putih, yang melingkari lehernya. Kerutannya makin banyak ketika melihat tulisan di nametagnya.

"**TEME"  
>Te&amp;Do Group<strong>

'Lagian kenapa dia malah mendaftakan namaku seperti ini?' aura _devil _menguar hebat darinya, membuat beberapa orang menghindar darinya. Dengan kesal dia mencermati gambar telur yang diburu olehnya, ralat, oleh si kepala duren itu.

Telur itu berbentuk seperti buah nanas, -yang membuat Sasuke mengingat Shikamaru- dengan warna kuning mencolok. Seharusnya dengan warna terang itu, telur –sial- itu mudah didapatkan. Tapi sudah setengah jam dia berkeliling tanpa hasil. Pengumuman siapa yang mendapat telur pun belum terdengar. Wajar, mau sampai warnanya mencolok sekali, kalau Konoha Park seluas ini, _who knows?_

Sasuke mendengus dan menghampiri penjual minuman otomatis dengan langkah lesu. Udara panas di Konoha itu tak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

Kletek

Sekaleng _Coca-cola_ mendarat dengan mulus dan berpindah ke tangan Sasuke. Dengan cepat dibukanya kaleng minuman itu dan diteguknya. Dihempaskannya badannya di bawah naungan pohon lebat. Berusaha melindungi diri dari sinar matahari.

Lalu dia mendongak menatap langit, tiba-tiba ada sekelebat warna kuning yang membuatnya penasaran. Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap ke atas pohon. Tepat di tengah, atau antara pertemuan dua batang, disana tersembunyi dengan indahnya telur berbentuk nanas berwarna kuning.

'Hn.. tidak buruk juga' pikirnya sambil menyeringai. Sambil berjinjit dia menggapai telur itu, tepat ketika tangan lain menyentuh telur itu. Sasuke reflek menyambar telur itu, dan Voila! Uchiha Sasuke pemiliknya. Tangan diseberangnya menghilang kebawah dengan cepat. Sasuke menduga, orang diseberangnya itu lebih pendek darinya.

Sasuke melongok melewati batang pohon dan menemui gadis manis berambut merah muda. Gadis itu menatapnya balik, dan Sasuke yakin matanya **ASLI **berwarna hijau, _emerald_. Bukan _soft lens_. **ASLI. MATA ASLI! **

Sedangkan gadis itu tersipu saat melihat wajah Sasuke. Hello? Siapa gadis yang tidak terpesona dengan ketampanan Uchiha Sasuke? Mungkin hanya gadis "Lesbi" saja yang tidak melirik Sasuke. Bahkan banci-banci taman lawang pun masih bisa pingsan, atau mimisan, -bahasa kerennya _Nosebleed- _hanya karena ngeliat Sasuke_._Mata hitam, onyx. Rambut Harajuku berwarna hitam kebiruan. Wajah tirus dan putih. Badan tegap. Dan, "Demi Jashin Jashin Jashin si Hidan" ! Kalau sekarang dia berani membuka kausnya, dijamin badannya _six pack _asli!

Onyx-Emerald-Onyx-Emerald-Onyx-Emerald

"Sakura-chan..!" ucap seorang gadis berambut indigo pada si gadis pinky.

_Onyx-Emerald-Onyx-Eme.._

"TEME!" teriak Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

_Onyx-Emerald-Onyx-Emerald-_

"HEIIII!"

_Onyx-Emerald-Onyx-Emerald_

ahh.. betapa indahnya perasaan "Dunia seperti milik berdua" dengan latar _background_, bunga warna-warni yang dilempar-lemparkan _cupid._

_Onyx-Eme.._

BLETAK!

"APA-APAAN KAU DOBE?"

"Kau budek atau apa sih?" jawab Naruto dengan wajah inocent miliknya.

"Naruto-kun..." terdengar suara lembut dari seorang gadis. Gadis indigo itu ternyata.

Sret

"Hi-Hi-Hi-HINATA-KOOOOIII! Kenapa bisa disini?"

"Ak-aku menemani Sa-Sakura-chan."

"Sakura? Tumben kau mau mencari telur. Soalnya dulu tiap kali aku mengajakmu.."

.

.

_one years ago : "CARI TELUR? GA PENTING AMAT! SANA CARI SENDIRI! SHANNAROOOOO! RAWR!"_

.

.

"...hiiii! SEREM DEH!" Naruto bergidik membayangkan Sakura. Sakura hanya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya, dan tangannya yang sekarang berbentuk V.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapat telur itu Naruto-senpai. Aku mau mentraktir teman-teman untuk acara kelulusanku, tapi berhubung uangku sedang sekarat, yah, apa salahnya mencoba mendapatkan hadiah ramen itu." Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil nyengir –lagi-.

"AH! Aku lupa kau lulus kemaren dari Konoha Gakuen! Selamat ya!"

"Ummh.."

"Lalu kau dapat telurnya?"

"Ya.. bisa dibilang iya dan tidak-"

"?"

"- ah maksudku, umhh.. karena dia mendapatkannya duluan." jawab Sakura sambil meremas jarinya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena Sasuke. Tapi Dia tak berani menatap wajah tampan Sasuke yang kini sibuk menatapnya.

"Dia?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Umhh.. itu.. Te- eh? Teme?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung saat membaca _nametag_ Sasuke. Sedangkan tawa Naruto meledak. Hinata yang sudah mengenal Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kebingungan temannya. Sasuke mendengus dan memalingkan kepalanya. Diminumnya kembali _Coca-Cola_ yang dibelinya tadi.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. hahahaha... namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Hahahah!" jelas Naruto pada Sakura yang kini wajahnya bersemburat merah menahan malu.

"Go-_gomen_.. Aku tidak tahu.. _Gomen_ Uchiha-san..Eh?"

"Nani?"

"Uchiha? Summimasen, Uchiha-san kenal Uchiha Tomomi?" tanya Sakura.

_Oh... Tomomi the noisy one...The Baka imouto..._

* * *

><p>Sakura memutar telur oval berbentuk nanas di atas mejanya. Lalu diangkatnya telur itu dan ditatapnya lekat-lekat. Seakan tak ingin telur itu hilang dari genggaman tangannya. Lalu matanya melirik ke arah dua buah kertas yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Kupon lima puluh ramen gratis dan...<p>

Nomor _Handphone_ Uchiha Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya tanpa sadar, yang menyebabkan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras, menyebabkan pipinya sedikit memerah dan telur berbentuk nanas itu jatuh menggelinding ke lantai. Dan entah kenapa wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

"_Hn..ini untukmu.." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Di telapak tangannya terdapat telur nanas itu._

"_Eh?"_

"_Aambil saja telur itu. Kau membutuhkannya kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Ah.. demo.. kan Uchiha-san yang duluan mengambilnya." ucap Sakura ragu, sambil memainkan jarinya. Persis seperti Hinata._

"_Daijoubu.. aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya. Lagipula itu sebetulnya untuk Naruto. Tapi dia juga tidak membutuhkannya." Sasuke menolak sambil melirik Naruto yang kini sibuk dengan Hinata._

"_A-arigatou Uchi-"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Panggil Sasuke saja."_

"_Ah..uhm.. iya Sasuke."_

"_Ah.. aku pulang dulu.. Naruto itu biasanya kalau sudah sama Hinata akan lama sekali. Jaa ne..!"_

"_Jaa, Sasu- eh! Boleh minta nomor Handphone? UPH!" Sakura membekap mulutnya. Dia tidak menyangka bisa memerah menahan malu. Tapi tak disangka, tawa Sasuke meledak. _

'_Lugu sekali gadis ini.' batin Sasuke, sambil masih tertawa._

"_Hahah.. tak usah malu.. ini..!" sebuah kartu nama putih kini ada di ulurkan Sasuke, kepada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan malu-malu._

"_Ari-arigatou"_

"_Hn..Nanti aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Boleh minta nomor?"_

"_Ah.. I-ini." Sakura menyodorkan kartu namanya yang berwarna pink. "Uhhm.. itu ada dua nomor. Terserah mau menghubungi yang mana." tambahnya._

"_Arigatou. Jaa ne.."_

.

.

.

.

'Wajahnya tak menampilkan hatinya yang sebetulnya baik.' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum

_My mind, Heart is broken  
>No one else but you was going to understand my way.<br>But from the day I found you babe,  
>You're falling into me..<em>

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara Luka Megurine yang menyanyikan Secret dari handphonenya. Dengan cepat disambarnya handphonenya, dan tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon dia mengangkatnya. Berharap pemuda emo itu yang meneleponnya.

"Moshi-mos-"

"_ONEECHAN!"_ lengkingan suara terdengar dari seberang.

"Eh? Tomomi?"

"_YAA! Hebat sekali oneechan masih mengingat aku!"_

"Tap-tapi dapat darimana no-nomor neechan?" Sakura gagap seketika karena kebingungannya.

"_Tentu saja dari Sasuke-nii..AHHH! APA-APAAN SIH NIICHAN?" _Sakura melonjak kaget mendengar suara Tomomi yang tiba-tiba meninggi dan makin melengking. Lalu yang membuatnya kaget, terdengar suara Sasuke.

"_JANGAN SEMBARANGAN PAKE HANDPHONEKU BAKA!"_

"_MEMANGNYA KENAPA SIH? TADI KAU BILANG BOLEH!"_

"_Boleh buat main game baka! Tapi kenapa sembarangan nelpon orang? Siapa yang kau TELPON BAKA!" _

"_Aku nelpon Sakura-neechan. Ga disangka Niichan !"_

"_Ap-apa? Sakura?"_ Sasuke menyambar handphonenya dan berlari ke kamar mandi menghindari Tomomi, lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"_Sakura?"_

"..."

"_Sakura masih disana?"_

"Ah! Iya.. Sasuke?"

"_Iya. Maaf tadi Tomomi sembarangan menelepon."_

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa. Dia anak manis kok."

'Cih..manis?'

"..."

"..."

Lost Topic. No Topic. Bored.

"_Emm.. Sakura aku tutup teleponnya ya."_

"Tadi katanya ada yang mau ditanya?"

"_Ah.. Lupakan saja.. Jaa Ne.."_

"Jaa.." jawab Sakura kecewa.

TUT

"ARRGGGHHH!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"ARRGGGHHH!"<p>

BRUGH

Tomomi jatuh dari atas tempat tidur bersama dengan boneka Domo milik Sasuke, ketika mendengar teriakan frustasi Sasuke dari kamar mandi. Sambil sibuk menggendong Domo yang besarnya setengah badannya, dia berlari ke pintu kamar mandi. Lalu dengan panik dia menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang boneka berwarna cokelat itu.

"Niichan! Niichan! Kenapa? "

BRAK

Tomomi menjatuhkan Domo yang tak berdosa ke lantai, saat menatap Sasuke yang telah membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan geram. Tak pernah dia melihat wajah kemarahan yang amat sangat dari Sasuke.

"KAU!" Sasuke menunjuk Tomomi yang gemetaran dengan geram.

"..."

"KAU SELALU MENGGANGGU! TAK PUAS MENGGANGGUKU BERTAHUN-TAHUN?-"

"Nii-"

"KAU SELALU MENGACAUKAN SEGALANYA-"

"Nii, gome-"

"DAN KAU TAK PERNAH BERNIAT BERUBAH-"

"Ni-nii.. Go-"

"DAN SEKARANG KAU MENGHANCURKANKU DALAM HAL YANG **PALING AKU TAK BISA ATASI**,DAN PERLU BANTUAN! TAPI KAU MENG-HAN-CUR-KAN-NYA!" Sasuke masih menuding Tomomi yang kini mengeluarkan air mata.

"TAK PERLU AIR MATA PALSU ITU! KAU BOHONG! KAU HANYA BERPURA-PURA!" Sasuke menggeram.

"ARRGGHHH!" Sasuke menubruk tempat tidurnya dan berbaring telentang, dia memijit dahinya merasa gila. Gila karena Sakura. Wajah gadis itu melintas di pikirannya.

Wajahnya sedikit melembut mengingat wajah manis Sakura. Lalu dia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap Tomomi yang terduduk sambil memeluk Domo milik Sasuke. Isak tangis terdengar darinya.

"Tomomi.."

"Ngh.. hiks.."

"Gomen.. Niichan terlalu emosi." Sasuke mendekati Tomomi dan mengelus kepalanya. "Niichan benar-benar sedang tidak mengerti perasaan Niichan sekarang." Sasuke menghapus air mata Tomomi, lalu menatapnya sedih.

Tomomi yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke, balik menatap mata hitam Sasuke, dengan matanya yang sama hitamnya dengan Sasuke. Berusaha mencermati perasaan Sasuke. Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu,

"Niichan.."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

"...Niichan suka sama Sakura-neechan?"

.

.

.

Naluri seorang saudara memang kuat.

* * *

><p>Sakura mencermati kotak hijau muda yang berada di tangannya. Lalu menatap pengantar pos di depannya dengan cermat. Lalu kembali melihat kotak hijau dengan pita putih itu.<p>

"Untukku?"

"Ya, nona. Dari seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang tidak mau disebut namanya. Mungkin didalam suratnya ada petunjuk." jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"Surat? Dimana"

"Oh! Maaf, hampir lupa. Ini suratnya." ujar pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan surat berwarna biru langit.

"_Arigatou_"

"_Doushimashite_"

CEKLEK

Sakura mengunci pintu rumahnya, lalu menaruh kotak hijau itu di atas meja ruang tamu. Lalu dia berlari ke gudang lalu kembali sambil membawa linggis. Dengan hati hati dikaitkannya ujung linggis itu ke tepi tutup kotak.

'Takutnya ini bom paket.' batin Sakura.

DEG DEG

1...2...3...

.

.

.

TRAK

.

.

.

"KYAAAA- eh? Gaun?"

.

**Dear Princess, Haruno Sakura**

_Meet me today. Roses Rouges Restaurant. 7PM. Someone'll pick you up._

**Your Prince**

**.**

**.**

"Prince? Siapa lagi itu?" gumam Sakura bingung . "Ah sudahlah. Turuti saja." ucap Sakura cuek sambil melenggang ke kamarnya membawa kotak berisi gaun dari sang _'Prince'._

* * *

><p>TIIIN TIIIN<p>

"Ah pasti itu!" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati Limo hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dari dalam keluarlah seorang pria berambut hitam klimis yang tersenyum terus menerus.

"Nona Haruno, saya Sai."

"Sai? Kau yang mengirim paket itu?"

"Bukan nona. Tapi tuan saya. Silahkan masuk." ucapnya dengan sopan sambil membuka pintu mobil.

"Ah.. baik. Arigatou Sai." kata Sakura sambil melemparkan senyum manis.

.

.

"Sai.."

"Ada apa nona?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu nona."

"Mm.. siapa tuanmu?"

"Saya dilarang memberitahunya pada anda." jawab Sai. Tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Tapi.."

"Nanti anda juga tahu sendiri siapa. Nah kita sudah sampai!" potong Sai.

_**Roses Rouges**_

Klining

Sakura membuka pintu restoran itu. Dirinya sungguh cantik dengan –yang ternyata- _mini dress_ warna hitam. Gaun itu tanpa tali di bahu, dan di pinggiran kain di bagian dada, terdapat renda putih. Di bagian bawah gaun juga terdapat renda putih. Sebuah pita yang lumayan besar, melekat di bagian pinggang di belakangnya. Dan pita yang kecil terdapat di pinggir pinggang bagian depan. High heels bertali, berwarna putih juga ikut menemani. Rambutnya yang berwarna pink, digerai dan hanya memakai bando putih tipis. _Make up_ natural, hanya dengan bedak dan _lip gloss_ menghiasi wajahnya.

Saat dia melangkah ke dalam ruangan yang temaram itu dia mendesah kagum. Ruangan itu tampak temaram. Dindingnya yang berwarna ivory, dihiasi dengan pita-pita merah, dan juga rangkaian bunga berbentuk hati. Lampu-lampu berbentuk buah berwarna merah, ikut menghiasi. Ruangan itu dipenuhi kursi berwarna merah dengan pinggiran hitam, yang berbentuk seperti sofa. Di antara tiap masing masih kursi terdapat meja berwarna hitam.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Di tengah ruangan terdapat panggung kecil, dengan piano, drum, dan biola. Matanya membulat saat mendapati seorang anak kecil berambut hitam, yang diikat dua dan ikal, memakai gaun Lolita hitam putih, yang menggembung dibawah lutut. Sepatu lolita tanpa hak dengan tali seperti sepatu balerina, berwarna hitam juga menghiasi kakinya. Gadis kecil itu tampak hanyut dalam permainan biolanya sendiri. Dia..

"Tomomi?"

"Kau sudah datang." terdengar bisikan halus di telinga Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Sasuke dibelakangnya. Pemuda itu memakai Tuxedo hitam dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. Rambutnya yang mencuat kebelakang lebih rapi daripada saat pertama mereka bertemu.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau yang mengirim paket itu?"

"Hn. Ayo duduk." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah meja yang telah dihiasi lilin ditengahnya.

"Sasuke ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Sas-"

"Nanti aku jawab. Kau mau apa?" potong Sasuke sambil menunjuk buku menu disamping tangan Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas, lalu mengambil buku menu itu dan membolak-baliknya.

"Salad saja."

"Yakin?"

"Yep."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pelayan yang telah berada di samping mereka dengan senyum manis.

"Ya.. Saladnya dua dengan jus tomat dan- Sakura kau minum apa?"

"Strawberry."

"Ya jus strawberry. Saladnya yang satu, lebih banyak tomatnya."

"Baik. Salad dua, jus tomat dan strawberry. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Baik. Silahkan menunggu sebentar." jawab pelayan itu sambil beranjak. Lalu Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya.

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Mm.. kenapa sepi sekali disini?"

"Karena memang khusus untuk kita berdua. Masih ada pertanyaan?" jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Aku..aku masih tidak mengerti. Kita baru saling mengenal, dan kau langsung mengundangku makan malam dengan suasana seperti ini. Sebetulnya maksudmu apa?"

"Kau ingin tau?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan serius.

"Ya"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak ke arah panggung. Dia membisiki Tomomi sesuatu yang disambut anggukan antusias Tomomi. Dengan tergesa, Tomomi membisiki sesuatu ke arah para pemain lainnya lalu beranjak ke Mike di depannya. Dan saat Sasuke sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya, sebuah lagu mulai dimainkan.

.

.

If ever you wondered if you touched my soul, yes you do.  
>Since I met you I'm not the same. You bring life to everything I<br>do. Just the way you say hello. With one touch I can't let go.  
>Never thought I'd fallin in love with you.<p>

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya."Kau.."

.

.

Because of you. My life has changed. Thank you for the love  
>and the joy you bring. Because of you I feel no shame. I'll tell<br>the world it's because of you.

.

.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan lekat.

.

.

Sometimes I get lonely and all I gotta do is think of you. You  
>captured something inside of me. You make all of my dreams<br>come true. It's not enough that you love me for me

.

.

"Kau harus percaya ini perasaanku.."

.

.

Because of you. My life has changed. Thank you for the love  
>and the joy you bring. Because of you I feel no shame<p>

The magic in your eyes, true love I can't deny. When you hold  
>me I just lose control. I want you to know that I'm never letting<br>go. You mean so much to me, I want the world to see it's  
>because of you.<p>

.

.

"...Yang kurasakan pertama melihatmu di taman..."

.

.

Because of you. My life has changed. Thank you for the love  
>and the joy you bring. Because of you I feel no shame. I'll tell<br>the world it's because of you. My life has changed. Thank you for the love and  
>joy you bring. Because of you I feel no shame. I'll tell the world it's because<br>of you

.

.

"..Dan taukah? Kau merubah hidupku."

"Sas-sasuke.."

"Would be my Girlfriend?"

"Aku..."

* * *

><p>Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut harajukunya, sambil melihat ke arah Limo yang menjauh mengantar Sakura pulang. Lalu dia merasa punggungnya ditubruk oleh seseorang.<p>

"Niichan!"

"Hn"

"Apa kata Sakura-nee tadi? Diterima ga?"

.

.

_"Aku.. aku sebetulnya tidak bisa menolak.."_

_"..."_

_"Sebab aku menyukaimu juga."_

_"..." hati Sasuke berbunga-bunga._

_"..tapi kita belum terlalu mengenal, jadi yah.. aku menolak."_

_"APA? Ehem.. maksudku kenapa? Kita kan bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain saat kita.."_

_"Pacaran? Tidak.. aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat dulu sebelum ke tahap setidaknya setahun."_

_"Setahun? Jadi tahun depan aku baru boleh memlikimu? LAMA SEKALI!"_

_"Yah.. untuk meyakinkan."_

_"Jadi? Sekarang bagaimana?"_

_"Kita mulai semua dari awal. Aku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal!"_

_"U-uchiha Sasuke."_

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! Oneechan bilang begitu? Sudahlah Nii, tunggu saja tahun depan!" ucapnya sambil melenggang ke restoran, untuk menikmati Creme Brulee yang dijanjikan Sasuke untuknya. Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke tersenyum dan menggumam.

"Tidak buruk juga punya imouto sepertinya."

.

.

"_Niichan..Niichan suka sama Sakura-neechan?"_

"_Ya.."_

"_Ungkapkan padanya. Tak baik jika terus dipendam. Niichan ga mau Sakura-neechan jatuh ke tangan laki-laki lain kan? Aku akan membantu Niichan kok."_

.

.

"Dan tidak buruk juga ikut lomba telur itu."

Tangannya merogoh kantong celananya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah telur berbentuk nanas. Saat dikocok, dia bisa mendengar bunyi benturan pelan dari dalamnya. Dia memutar telur itu dan mendapati sebuah lintingan kertas kecil, dan cincin berbentuk bunga Sakura. Dibukanya lintingan itu, dan sebuah tulisan rapi tercetak jelas di lembaran putih itu,

**Dear Prince Uchiha**

_I wait you. Rose Rouges Restaurant. 7PM. Next year. Coming by yourself._

**With love, Your Princess**

**PS: Don't be late**

* * *

><p><strong>OWARI<strong>

**HELL YEAH! SELESAI! 3000 words lebih! #gelundungan  
>One shoot terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin! ASTAGA! #loncatloncat<strong>

**BOOM BOOM BOOM YEAH! #muterlaguGoGoManiacK-on  
>Rei rada sarap neh.. _ #ngaku<br>hahahaha.. udahlah ya.. kayakna ga usa bacot-bacotan lagi... Silahkan Review! :] oh ya.. Rei ganti penname dari "UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha" jadi Emo'Reiryuuku.. habisnya kalau yang sebelumnya kayaknya panjang banget.. **

**Oh ya.. mau promosi, Promosi fic dengan judul "FUKUSHIMA 50" silahkan dibaca kalau tidak keberatan. FUKUSHIMA 50 tetap dengan pair SasuSaku, NaruSaku dan ShikaIno. Dan hanya oneshoot. Silahkan kalau tidak keberatan.. #winkwink**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Sign, Emo'Reiryuuku  
>1405/11  
>22:09 PM<strong>


End file.
